Lighting design is both a science and an art. Comprehensive lighting design requires consideration of the amount of functional light provided, the energy consumed, as well as the aesthetic impact supplied by the lighting system. Lighting in such venues as casinos, theatres, nightclubs and concert stages are primarily concerned with enhancing the appearance and emotional impact of the architecture or concert through lighting systems. Therefore, it is important that the sciences of light production and luminaire photometrics are balanced with the artistic application of light as a medium in our built environment. Often, accent lighting for the type of venues described above can be extremely sophisticated and costly.
Smaller venues, such as restaurants, small businesses or even a home, also employ accent lighting. Such accent lighting is typically limited to “dimmer” lighting capabilities and/or monochromatic lighting. To utilize more sophisticated lighting systems in these types of venues can require special equipment, extensive electrical rewiring, and can often be cost-prohibitive.